wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Anri Sonohara
Anri Sonohara is an introverted, intelligent girl who is friends with Mikado, Masaomi, Noriko, and Chiharu. Despite being buxsom and cute, she's not interested in forming any romantic connections with anyone due to being possessed by the demon sword, Saika. Anri is a main character from the light novel/manga/anime series, Duarara and the Wonderland series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Appearance-wise, Anri is known for her cute short, bob-cut hair, glasses and her rather large breasts. She is usually seen wearing her Raira uniform, but is shown wearing a black vest with a pink dress underneath outside of school. Personality Initially, Anri is very introverted and quiet, rarely speaking to anyone for any extended period of time. She is shown to be rather submissive and tends to "go with the flow" even when someone is harassing her. This timid demeanor stems primarily from the trauma she received when her parents died. As the series progresses, she retains her shy personality, though her interactions with Mikado and Masaomi serve to pull her out of her emotional shell and she becomes much more expressive and shows a caring side to those close to her. Although Anri tends to let things slide, there have been moments where she has been shown to lash out at people such as when Izaya was taunting her about Saika in episode 24, or when someone threatens her friends. Back Story It is revealed in episode 17 that Anri and her mother lived with an abusive father (although it is implied that he wasn't always like that) who regularly beat them severely. One day, when her father started to take things too far, Anri's mother, Sayaka, used Saika to kill him before he could kill Anri. Possibly starting to lose control, she tells Anri that she loved her before slitting her own throat with the blade. This incident was covered up and it was spread that a burglar killed Anri's parents, and that she was the only one spared. Most of Anri's life between the day of her parents death and the start of the series is a mystery, although it can be assumed she led a relatively normal life. During middle school, Anri befriended a girl named Mika Harima. Although they appeared to be close, it was clear to both of them that they were merely using each other for different purposes. Mika used Anri as a way to make herself look better while Anri relied on Mika to keep bullies away. Eventually, Mika and Anri ran into a group of thugs who were promptly chased away by Seiji Yagiri which is the event that caused Mika to become infatuated with him. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Chiharu sees Anri with the Masaomi and Mikado eating in Russia Sushi after she comes back from the dead. Distorted Wonderland Anri is seen with Mikado, Masaomi, and Chiharu studying at Noriko's apartment studying. Later, they go to Russia Sushi for dinner. Wonderland Carnival A freshman girl named Ringo tries to befriend Anri and her friends. Intially, they are put off by her enthusiasm to get to know them. Later on, Anri, Chiharu, and Noriko all befriend the younger girl. She even invites them over for tea and sweets after school. Ringo invites the girls to meet her younger brother in the hospital only to end up with her head bitten off by a clown-like caterpillar monster, sending Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu running away as fast as they could. Later on, nobody remembers who Ringo is after she dies. Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu decide to keep Ringo's existence and death a secret. One day, Anri happened to be walking past the nurse's office when she noticed that Junko's coat was left unintended across the chair. She finds herself drawn inside and reaches inside the pocket. Anri pulls out the key and unlocks the box under Junko's desk. Inside, she finds money, newspaper articles about the Isobe murders and the Orito Iin Clinic murders, and a application for a marriage license. On said application, all but the groom's first name was smeared. Happy Wonderland Just like the rest of her friends, Anri recieves an e-mail from an unknown sender with the message, "April is the cruellest month, breeding". From there, strange things start to happen. Anri tries to ask Junko about the Orito Iin Clinic murders, the nurse shoved her out of the nurse's office. Anri later calls Mikado about Noriko's past behavior after receiving a box from an unknown sender filled with memory sticks and audio tapes. Later on at Russia Sushi, Anri remembers while under the influence of Mnemosyne that she only could keep her friends' sanity. Mikado would turn to her when in need and she would help him with her body. To her surprise, Saika didn't try to attack him and she wondered why. In the season finale, she gets a text from Mika asking to meet up. Deep Blue Wonderland Mika Haruma comes by Anri's apartment to warn that the Tandeki Group is hunting her and her friends down. Anri isn't afraid or alarmed when she hears, in fact she asks if Mika had told her this before. Her friend says yes. Then, Masaomi calls up Anri inviting her over to spend Christmas with him, Mikado, and Saki at Mikado's apartment and asking to bring some chocolate. Mika says that she should go and the other girl says she will be there. Her friends tells her that she and her friends should get out of the city while they still can. However, Anri feels that they cannot leave just yet. Later, Anri meets up with Chiharu and Noriko and they all head over to Mikado's apartment. Masaomi tells them they are invited to a Christmas party and hurries the girls inside. Days before the Christmas party, Anri starts get more memories back while out at a maid cafe with Erika and her cosplay friends. Saika seems to be screaming "baby" over and over. When a maid brings out a cake with sparkler candles to a customer, she remembers little kids playing with sparkling fireworks and Masaomi confessing to killing someone, but she couldn't remember the name. Anri gets panicked and leaves. Wonderland Chaos Anri is seen going to school with Mikado, Masaomi, Chiharu, and Noriko. The girls don't know what is going on with Mikado. It is revealed in "Azusa" that Mikado and Anri shared their first kiss when Mikado kissed her during an impulse episode. He pretty much attacked her face during that kiss. Masaomi had to push them apart, sending Mikado running away, embarrassed. In "Akabayashi", Anri was walking home when she spotted Akabayashi walking home with a woman that looked like her mother. Saika's voice draws her to investigate. Anri follows them back to his place. She breaks in and follows them back to their bedroom. To her horror, she found Akabayashi in the throes of passion with a rotting corpse that looked like her mother. Anri couldn't keep the truth to herself, but she was afraid to tell anyone because they were think she was going crazy. She finally went to Celty and Shinra's apartment. As she trembled, she told them everything she saw. Celty said that she believed her. Anri is later seen with Celty, Shiki, and Shiki's men putting up protective charms around Akabayashi's apartment. In "Exposed", Anri is called to the police station to claim Akabayashi's body because she is listed as next of kin. She asks Chikako what happens to him now. The coroner tells her that there is paperwork before the body is released for the funeral. Shiki comes by her apartment for the funeral arrangements. When leaving the police station, Celty and Mika greet her and tell her about Mikado and the tadpoles. Celty takes Anri to Mikado's apartment. In the season finale, Anri saves Mikado from a woman who is possessed by a demon by stabbing her with her Saika blade. Anri then confesses her feelings to him, saying that she has to protect him. This leaves Mikado wondering if she really means it or if he's making her say that. Caged Wonderland Anri stays with Mikado and Masaomi at Mikado's apartment. Celty and Mika convince her to stay by his side. She still doesn't know the whole story. Anri tries to help Mikado through his suffering. She's mostly kept out of the loop through what is going on. In "Mikado", Masaomi leaves Mikado in the care of Anri. She is struggling with Mikado's breakdown. Anri calls up Mika and Masaomi with questions on what to do. Masaomi has to tell her about Satoshi Aida. Mikado is in and out of a funk and cries in his sleep. On the third night, he screams in his sleep. Anri tries to wake him up, but he hits her in the face by accident. Mikado goes over to check on her injuries and kisses her on the lips. One thing leads to another and they get undressed. He sees her inner demon on her shoulder saying, "Love me" and "Parasite". Mikado tells Anri that she is not a parasite and she should be loved. They end up having sex. The whole time, Anri doesn't push him off or tell him to stop. It is hinted that this night had happened before. Things are awkward between her and Mikado afterwards. Later, Anri help the boys and Mika look for Seiji when he goes missing. It is her that yells out for Mikado to watch out when an amanojaku tries to stab him. The Month of No Gods Anri wants to stay by Mikado's side but things are still awkward between them. He's been avoiding her and won't talk to her. Mika keeps telling her to stay by Mikado and tells her what is going down around them. Devil's Wonderland Anri and Masaomi try to help Chiharu off the roof but find her to heavy. It was revealed that Mikado took Anri down to the local clinic for the morning after pill. Masaomi gives Anri the day off from watching Mikado after he pleads with her not to leave him. As she goes him, Anri gets a strange text message that causes her to think that something is wrong with her phone. She scrolls through and comes across the words, "The Woman in Red." Then she remembers being laid up in some sort of a hospital with tubes in her arms. Anri looks like she's wasting away and she asks where her son is. She and Mika meet up to talk in present day. Later when Anri does to the 7-11, Shion appears and lets her companion see his mother but won't let him interact with her. Anri then meets up with Mikado and Fuyuko. Fuyuko asks Anri what Mikado is to her. The girl panics and says that he is her boyfriend. The ghost tells her that she made the right decision. Mad World It was revealed that Anri died after Tandeki used her body to further the plague over Ikebukuro. Her son, Akira, was taken away from her after he was born. She didn't get to hold her son before she died. Mikado had proposed to while she was pregnant. When he went to see her in her room, Anri said yes to his proposal. The couple broke down crying. That was the last time Mikado saw her. Relationships Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado and Anri met as fellow classmates/class representatives and quickly developed a friendship because of it. They, along with Masaomi would frequently hang out after school around the city. In the light novels, after Masaomi leaves the city, Anri begins to call Mikado by his first name and the two of them begin to spend much more time together to the point where most in the school assume they have started dating. Indeed, they have even become somewhat famous around the school for it. However, they both deny these sentiments and insist on being only friends. From the beginning, it is clear that Mikado has interest in being more than just friends with Anri and has made attempts to further this goal at varying points. However, his naturally timid nature often prevents him from expressing his emotions clearly. After Masaomi leaves, Mikado decides to avoid entering into an actual relationship with Anri because he wants everything to be as it was for Masaomi when he finally returns. From Anri's side of the relationship, it's clear that Mikado's (admitedly somewhat feeble) advances towards her are starting to have an effect as she is shown blushing during her date with Mikado in episode 25 but, like Mikado, she doesn't want their relationship to advance too far but for reasons detailed in the section below. In chapter 4 of Durarara!! SH's first novel, it is revealed that Mikado and Anri have officially began dating. Masaomi Kida Main Article: Masaomi Kida Masaomi meet's Anri through Mikado and the three of them develop a fast friendship together. The trio are often seen hanging out either to see the sights or to participate in whatever crazy Idea Masaomi is able to think up at the time (as shown in episode 12.5). Specifically with Anri and Masaomi, despite the relatively short time they have known each other, they have developed a very close bond. When Anri was attacked by Haruna, Masaomi was willing to return to the Yellow Scarves, a part of his life he was desperately trying to leave behind, just to get revenge on the slasher. Likewise, Anri sees Masaomi, as well as Mikado, as the people who have finally managed to draw her out of her emotional shell that she encased herself in since her parents' deaths. She values her friendship with both of them deeply and (in the anime) and is willing to go to extreme measures to prevent them from being harmed. It is also worth noting that Masaomi has been known to be rather flirtatious with Anri at various points in the series. However, considering that Masaomi is flirtatious with almost every woman he meets, as well as his relationship with Saki, it's best to assume these advances aren't serious. Noriko Ishikawa Main Article: Noriko Ishikawa Noriko is a good friend of Anri's. Just like everyone else in their circle of friends, Anri is also concerned about her friend's well-bring. In fact, she calls Mikado with questions about Noriko possblily being suicidal in the past. Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Chiharu is another close friend of Anri's. Aoba Kuronuma Main Article: Aoba Kuronuma Although initially overwhelmed by his overly energetic personality, Anri and Mikado quickly welcome Aoba as a friend into their group. In a way, Anri's interactions with Aoba vaguely mirrored those she had with Masaomi before he left. All trust she had in Aoba was shaken, however, during the incident with Akane Awakusu when Mikado warned her not to trust Aoba. She began to act more cautiously when the three of them would hang out together but remained unsure about how to react. Aoba expresses some interest in Anri but this may only be due to Anri possessing Saika. Celty Sturluson Main Article: Celty Sturluson Ever since the slasher incident, Celty and Anri have remained very close friends to the point to where Celty would drop everything to help Anri should she ever need it. Celty is one of the few people Anri knows that would accept her along with Saika and would be able to talk about the problems Saika presents. Anri is also one of the few who have accepted Celty's true nature as a dullahan which strengthens the friendship they have. In volume 2 of the light novels, Anri expresses a vague attraction to Celty but this is never addressed again in later volumes. Akabayashi Main Article: Mizuki Akabayashi When Akabayashi offers to support Anri financially, she is unsure of his motives but gradually grows to trust him as time goes on. Akabayashi treats Anri like a daughter and is very protective of her but it is unknown if he knows that Anri has Saika. Erika Karisawa Since Mikado and Anri asked Erika and Walker for some advice on the guide tour matter in volume 4, Anri got closer to Erika, and also to the van crew. After the fight against Varona and the guys who had set a trap on Chikage's girlfriends in volume 6 where she used Saika to beat her opponents, Erika didn't think of her as a monster and didn't judge her which surprised Anri in a good way. The two remained on friendly terms, and at the end of volume 9, Anri goes out to cosplay with Erika's team. In volume 10, she stayed with Erika the whole time at the hospital when her friend learned that Kadota had been attacked. Finally in volume 11, after Izaya mentally wrecked her with what he intended to do to Mikado and Kida, Erika defended her in front of Izaya, saying she was "Anri's friend" and that she supported her. Ringo Main Article: Ringo Ringo is a freshman girl who befriends Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu after trying to latch onto them. She invites the girls over for tea and sweets after school. One day, Ringo invites them to meet her brother. However after she is beheaded by a monster and everyone forgets about her, Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu keep Ringo's existence a secret. Trivia * Her favorite subject is P.E. while her least favorite subject is Music though she's not particularly weak at it. * Her favorite quote is "A friend is a second self," words of Aristotle. * She is refered to as "Okaasan" or "Mother" by Saika's children. * She sang Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo in the rapping CD. * She is the protagonist for the Durarara!! Saika manga. * Her hobby according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card is: Looking at paintings * Her favorite food according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card is: Crabs * Her least favorite food according to the official DVD 3 released character profile card is: Raw meat * It is revealed that Anri's Saika is one of two 'branched' Saika swords from the original sword. The other Saika is currently owned by Kasane Kujiragi Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Anri_Sonohara * Mikado and Anri: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Mikado_and_Anri * Masaomi and Anri: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Masaomi_and_Anri Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Saika Army